The Truth Comes Out
by Harmonde
Summary: Sequel to Bathwater. Matt tells Tai who he loves. Yaoi, Taito.


The Truth Comes Out

by Lady Strata

Sorry it took me forever to write this, but I've had a lot going on. I know the title sucks but I couldn't think of a better one and besides, it doesn't really matter. Sequel to "Bathwater". This is a yaoi fic (two guys being a couple) so if you can't handle it hit your back button. This is from Matt's POV. He and Tai are 17. Taito, Koumi, Takari, and a little Taiora. Even Joe has someone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so don't sue. I'm just borrowing the characters and I'll give them back as soon as I'm done. Maybe.

I don't think of myself as a player. Sure, I'm with a different girl every week. But they mean nothing to me. And they know that if we attempted a relationship it would go nowhere. I'm just in it for the sex.

I know that sounds awful and you're right; it does. But it's the truth. I don't want a serious relationship. But everybody else doesn't seem to see it the same way I do. They think that I actually love each and every girl that I'm with. If they only knew.

I tell people that I don't want a serious relationship because I'm afraid that it will end and I'll be left alone and hurting. And that _was _the reason that I never stayed with a girl very long. At first, anyway. After awhile I knew that wasn't it. For the longest time I would try and fool myself into thinking that was the truth. But now there's a different reason.

I'm gay.

You heard me. I'm gay. Yamato "Matt" Ishida, ladies man, likes guys. 

I don't see anything wrong with it. It was hard for me to come to terms with myself at first, but I realized that's who I was and I couldn't change it. The only reason I never told anyone is because I didn't want to face all the hostility. A lot of people would be okay with it, but there would be just as many that wouldn't. 

So I pretend that I'm straight and that I actually _like _having a different girl on my arm every week. When all the time there's someone else I'd like to be with. You see, I've fallen in love with another guy. I've felt this way for what seems like forever. I love him so much that it hurts. I think he might even be my soulmate. I can be myself around him. I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. There's just one problem: He's with someone else. That's why I sleep around so much. I'm trying to forget the guy I love.

It drives me insane to see him with his girlfriend. I wish with all my heart that I could be the one he looks at adoringly. The one he says "I love you" to. The one he gives a good-bye kiss to every afternoon when school lets out. I wish I could have with him what Izzy has with Mimi. What TK has with Kari. What Joe has with his girlfriend, Erica. 

What Tai has with Sora.

Sometimes it drives me insane that my best friend has someone and I have no one. Tai is so lucky to have someone he can cuddle up to, kiss, and tell anything to. And Sora is crazy about him. You can tell whenever they're together. She gets this look in her eyes that lets you know she wouldn't want to be anywhere else except right there with Tai. And Tai has the same look in his own eyes.

This is what I'm thinking about as I walk towards the park. I've asked Tai to meet me there tonight. I've decided that I'm finally going to tell someone about my sexuality. I'm sick of hiding it. Tai is the best friend I've ever had. I have to tell someone, so it might as well be him. I'm afraid of his reaction, but I won't know what it is until I tell him.

I walk into the park and I see him immediately, sitting on a bench. He looks up and sees me. He has a serious expression on his face. I smile at him as I sit down beside him. We make small talk for a few minutes, and then decide to just go for it.

"Tai, there's something that I have to tell you."

His mouth snaps shut. He was about to say something but I can't wait any longer. It's driving me crazy. He is about to say something again, but I beat him to it.

"Tai...I'm in love with a guy. I've felt this way about him for a long time, but no one knows how I feel. I haven't told anyone because I'm not sure what they'll think. I don't know what to do. I feel like this guy is my soulmate, and I love him so much that it hurts. I know you probably think that I'm a freak and don't want anything to do with me, but I had to tell someone. I can't keep it a secret anymore."

There. I've said it. Tai doesn't say anything. He looks completely shocked. I hang my head, staring at my hands. I knew it. He thinks I'm a freak and now he's probably thinking just how fast he'll be able to turn around and run right out of the park.

"Who are you in love with, Matt?"

I looked up and right into his brown eyes. They hold nothing but kindness and understanding. My eyes start to fill with happy tears when I realize that he accepts me. He doesn't think I'm a freak and he isn't going to turn around and run out of the park. I gave him a small smile and leaned forward to tell him the answer to his question.

"You. I love you, Tai."

Once again Tai is speechless. I can't tell what he's thinking. I know he could never love me back, not when he has Sora. He loves her, not me. I turn my eyes back to Tai, who has a smile on his face. What the hell?

"I love you too, Matt."

My mouth drops open, but no words come out. He loves me too? Even though he's so happy with Sora? How can this be possible?

"But Sora-" 

"Forget Sora. I don't love her. Everyone thinks I do, but I don't. I'm only with her because I thought that you didn't love me back. I tried to forget my feelings for you, but I couldn't so I started dating Sora to get my mind off you."

I throw my arms around me and draw him into a hug. His arms go around me, hugging me back. I've never been so happy in my entire life. I draw away from him slightly to look into his beautiful brown eyes. I touch his cheek gently and lean forward, still looking into his eyes.

Our lips meet in our first kiss. I cup the back of his head so he can't pull away from me, but I don't have to worry about that. He parts his lips slightly to give me access. My tongue dances with his, and I'm in heaven. I've _never _felt like this when I was kissing anyone. 

As I sit there on the park bench with Tai, the guy I love, our lips locked in a passionate kiss; I realize that for the first time in my life everything is perfect. 


End file.
